happy end
by lillysatine
Summary: Se passe dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3, juste après que Izzie se déclare à George. Une petite vision romantique de ce qui pourrait se passer après. Cette fic ignore totalement la saison 4.Fic Gizzie.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : romance basée sur le couple George/Izzie

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Se passe dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3, juste après que Izzie se déclare à George. Une petite vision romantique de ce qui pourrait se passer après. Cette fic ignore totalement la saison 4.

Note: Cette fic est découpée en 6 petites vignettes avec chacune d'elles centrées sur les pensées de George, Callie et Izzie. Sauf les deux dernières qui concernent juste George et Izzie.

HAPPY END

I

George était sous le choc.

Izzie, sa douce et merveilleuse Izzie, qui, il le pensait il y a encore quelques minutes, ne l'aimait pas, venait clairement de lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Il aurait voulu lui hurler que lui aussi l'aimait et que leur unique nuit passée ensemble, même s'ils avaient été saouls et qu'il ne s'en rappelait que très brièvement, avait été magique. Mais il ne pouvait que rester muet et la regarder d'un air stupide. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait à la folie et que son mariage était une erreur quand justement il était marié. Et que même s'il n'aimait pas Callie comme ça, il respectait profondément les vœux qu'ils s'étaient échangés.

Izzie dut sentir son rejet car son visage s'assombrit et ses merveilleux yeux noisette se voilèrent. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, Meredith et les autres arrivèrent et la conversation fut obligée de s'arrêter là.

Izzie, après la débâcle du mariage de Cristina, était toujours à l'église et Callie la regardait de loin. Elle savait qu'elle avait été méchante en lui assénant aussi directement qu'elle et George essayaient d'avoir un bébé mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait si peu sûre d'elle face à l'ex mannequin et le fait que George, son mari, tienne Izzie en si haute estime et lui raconte tout la blessait profondément. Alors elle avait juste voulu lui montrer que George était à elle et que même si Izzie aimait George, Callie n'en avait pas la preuve mais elle avait de fortes suspicions, ce dernier était et resterait à elle à jamais. Elle étouffa ses remords. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son couple. Et avec l'arrivée très prochaine d'un bébé, Izzie Stevens ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Izzie était désespérée.

Elle aimait George mais celui-ci était marié à une autre et essayait même d'avoir un enfant.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était brisé depuis que Callie lui avait assénée la terrible vérité et elle avait mal. Encore plus mal que lorsque Denny l'avait quittée. Peut-être parce que George était son véritable amour…

Elle essuya distraitement une larme.

Malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir avouer à George ses sentiments. Elle était même plutôt heureuse de lui avoir dit et au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait soulagée. La douleur de cet amour non réciproque faisait mal mais George était avant tout son ami et elle se jura d'être toujours là pour lui. Et si pour cela elle devait apprécier Callie et leur futur bébé, elle le ferait.

Izzie sourit faiblement.

Oui, elle serait forte. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

II

Lorsque Callie commença à ressentir les premiers symptômes de la grossesse, George fit bonne figure et essaya d'avoir l'air heureux mais au fond de lui, une petite part de lui mourut et dans le fond de son cœur, il dit silencieusement adieu à la femme qui ne serait jamais à lui mais qu'il aimerait toujours.

Callie était paniquée.

Elle aurait dû être folle de joie à l'idée d'être enceinte mais seulement voilà, les dates ne correspondaient pas.

Elle n'aurait pas du être enceinte si tôt après que George et elle aient décidé d'avoir un bébé.

C'était impossible que la conception soit si rapide.

Elle n'osait envisager l'autre possibilité.

A savoir qu'elle soit enceinte du seul autre homme avec qui elle avait couché hormis George.

Mark Sloane.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune possibilité de savoir qui était le père mais Callie se résolut à cacher la vérité à son mari si effectivement le bébé se révélait être de Mark. Elle ne pourrait supporter que George la quitte s'il apprenait qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre que lui. Alors si elle devait mentir, elle le ferait.

Izzie sentit que ses bonnes résolutions ne tiendraient pas lorsqu'elle apprit que Callie était enceinte. Elle aurait voulu être forte mais voir l'homme qu'elle aimait devenir bientôt père avec une autre qu'elle, était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Cependant, en tant que meilleure amie de George, elle le félicita et ignora les déchirements de son cœur.

III

A chaque jour qui passait, George mourrait un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas heureux et son cœur réclamait une jolie blonde aux yeux noisette désespérément. Mais il avait promis à Callie alors il s'accrochait à cette promesse.

Cela le tuait et il le savait.

Callie crut mourir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait l'enfant de Mark et non celui de George.

Elle froissa le papier sur lequel les résultats étaient inscrits et se jura à nouveau de ne jamais dire la vérité à son mari.

Entendant la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrir, elle cacha rapidement la papier incriminant et fit son plus beau sourire à George.

Izzie n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur. La douleur était trop vive et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les futurs parents, elle avait envie de mourir.

Elle prit alors la décision de quitter Seattle et d'aller loin, très loin. N'importe où du moment qu'elle ne soit plus confrontée à l'heureux couple.

IV

George était blême.

En cherchant un papier, il ne se rappelait même plus lequel, il était tombé sur les résultats que sa femme avait caché rapidement la dernière fois. Et avait alors appris que Callie portait l'enfant d'un autre.

Si elle lui avait dit tout de suite la vérité, il aurait pu pardonner mais là, c'était trop tard. Il avait sacrifié son bonheur avec Izzie pour cette femme et celle-ci le trahissait en lui mentant encore une fois.

Il sentit une colère froide l'envahir.

Callie sanglotait sur son lit.

George venait de lui apprendre qu'il savait la vérité et qu'il demandait immédiatement le divorce. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Elle avait eu beau lui dire que c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le perdre qu'elle avait fait ça, il n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait continué à faire ses valises sans un mot.

Elle avait supplié, lui avait dit que Mark n'avait été qu'une erreur, qu'elle avait cru sincèrement que le bébé était de lui, il était resté sourd à toutes ses supplications et Callie l'avait alors regardé quitter la pièce et sa vie.

Izzie était à l'aéroport et attendait que son vol soit annoncé.

Elle était mélancolique car c'était une page de sa vie qui se tournait mais c'était pour le mieux. Loin de George et Callie, elle pourrait apprendre de nouveau à être heureuse.

Elle se leva en entendant que le vol pour Los Angeles était annoncé et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement d'un pas ferme.

V

George roulait à tombeaux ouverts en direction de l'aéroport tout en priant pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard et qu'il puisse rattraper Izzie.

Lorsque Meredith lui avait annoncé que sa meilleure amie quittait Seattle, il avait senti les remords l'assaillirent car il savait que c'était sa faute. Mais il n'avait pas perdu de temps à s'apitoyer et après que Meredith lui ait donné les détails du vol d'Izzie, il s'était précipité vers sa voiture.

Izzie était en train de donner son billet à l'hôtesse quand une voix appelant son prénom la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna le cœur battant et se figea en reconnaissant George.

Elle murmura faiblement son prénom.

Il commença à s'avancer vers elle et arrivé à sa hauteur, il la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner loin de la porte d'embarquement.

Izzie ne comprenait plus.

Sa confusion se lisait clairement sur son visage. Alors George parla.

Il lui dit qu'il avait été stupide de s'accrocher à un mariage sans amour, stupide de s'accrocher à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qui n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir en lui disant que le bébé était de lui. Mais surtout, plus que tout, il avait été stupide de l'avoir fait souffrir alors qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Il termina en lui disant que si elle voulait toujours de lui, il serait à elle pour l'éternité et un jour. Jamais plus il ne nierait ses sentiments pour elle et sitôt son divorce prononcé, il avait bien l'intention de le lui prouver.

Izzie n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Mais lorsque George se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle oublia tout et se permit enfin de croire à ce bonheur qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir connaître.

VI

Perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur, un couple s'embrassait.

Inconscients du bruit de l'aéroport autour d'eux, le reste n'existait plus.

Seuls comptaient George et Izzie. Izzie et George.

Et ce, pour toujours.


End file.
